Ed 10
by ghost writer333
Summary: no spoilers but this is my first fic to involve ben 10 and ed edd n eddy rated T for fighting scenes
1. Chapter 1

I do not own ed edd n eddy,ben 10,or ben 10:alien force.

authors note:some aliens are fan made,the story will be in story and script format,and you need to read ed edd n eddy meet dr. freed to understand this,

open in on eddy sleeping in his bed(the time is 6:50),ed busts through eddys door and jumps on his bed.

ed:EDDY WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!

eddy:ed,cant it wait?

ed:but eddy,Dr.freeds got a gift for us and we need to get it before school starts.

eddy:too bad.

ed:what did he say again?

a tiny thought bubble with doctor freed in his human form appears.

dr.freed:remember ed bring your friends here by any means nessicary.

the tought bubble dissapears,ed then ties a rope to eddy,then hurls the rope towards his closet and then pulls eddy back out only now in his normal clothes,ed the slings the rope and throws eddy out his door,cut to edd sleeping in his bed,his bed the shoots foreward and sends edd into his closet then out then out his window.soon they were in dr.freeds house,then they walked towards dr. freeds lab,ed knocks on the door,dr.freed answers.

dr.freed:well well well,I see your here.

eddy:alright you quack,give us that present.

dr.freed:okay,but first you need to hold out your wrists and close your eyes and you will each get a big surprise.

the eds do as he said,dr.freed then puts an omnitrix on each wrist.

keven(in distance):this had better be important jonny.

dr.freed then pulls a lever and the eds are launched out of the lab,cut to the eds falling at a fast speed.

ed,edd,eddy:AHHHHH!

ed stops screaming and presses a button on his omnitrix,then turns the dial and press down on the button,in a flash of light,ed is transformed into stinkfly only in eds outfit,ed then flys towards the school.

edd:well that shows that it dosent take a genius to operate this.

eddy(offscreen in a shreakish voice):duh.

edd looks to see a large pterodactyl in the same outfit as eddy flying in the same direction as ed.

edd:okay my turn.

edd presses a button on his omnitrix(wich is more like a wristwatch with the omnitrix symbol) but instead of just the dial rising,a holographic picture of one of his preset 20 aliens appears,edd then cycles through every alien untill he reaches one with wings,he then presses down the dial,in a flash of small white orbs,edd is replacd with a large red ray with yellow wings.

edd:**JETRAY**!

edd then flys toward the school at an incredible speed,catching up with ed and eddy.

edd:hey guys,your right this is fun.

ed,eddy:who are you?

edd:Im **jetray**.

eddy:huh?

edd:well as soon as I transformed into this guy,somehow I knew his name and everything about him,his homeworld,and his species.

eddy:oh like us,except I call myself **edodactyl**.

ed:and Im **edfly**.

edd:lets stick to the names Dr. freed gave them,**stinkfly** and **bendactyle**.

eddy:oh alright fine,lets just get to school guys.

the three eds then fly towards the school,after a crash landing,the eds walk towards the school.

eddy:how did that happen?

edd:I guess the badge is an emergency shut off button.

ed:lets do it again.

edd,eddy:SHUT UP ED!

after the eds walk into the school,they head towards their classroom but stop after hearing a very familiar word from a very familiar voice.

keven:DORKS!

rolf:DUCKS!

keven:for the uptienth time its dorks.

the eds turn around and see keven,rolf,and jonny standing there,they begin to walk towards the eds.

eddy:we dont have time for you guys right now,we need to get to class.

keven:ooh nice watches,hey what does this do?

rolf and jonny do the same but when they got close each omnitrix shocked them.

keven,rolf,jonny:ow!

keven:that thing shocked me.

jonny:and me.

rolf:and rolf as well.

keven:we better go to the nurse and get some ice.

jonny,rolf,and keven run off.

eddy:somethings up(activates his omnitrix) Ill check it out.

edd:EDDY WAIT!

edd grabs eddy.

edd:not in public.

eddy:oh yah right.

eddy rushes into his locker,a flash of light comes out of the holes,a green slime slides out of the holes revaling a disgusting toe-jam like creature,with black wrist and foot cuffs one with the omnitrix symbol.

edd:GOOD LORD!

ed:GROSS!

eddy:what? aint you ever seen **toejam** before?

edd:just go.

toejam shrinks to the size of **greymatter** and slides across the hall(thanks to the mucus hes made of),into the bathroom,and climbs up a wall to hear the conversation.

keven:okay heres the plan:when vilgax gets here the dorks will probably go hero and stop him,the minute they transform,all we do then is just get close enough to absorb thier abilities by something no human can resist,a celebratory high-five.

eddy:uh oh,I better warn ed and double-d,uh AH-CHOO!

keven:what was that?

eddy:uh-oh,better leg it.

eddy then jumps to the floor,and slides his way out of the bathroom,presses the omnitrix badge which turns him back to normal,and then he walks into class, after class the eds make their way towards the cafateria,after getting their meals,the eds eat at their table.

to be continued in chapter 2 :lunchroom brawl.

review please


	2. lunchroom brawl

Authors note: after three and a half months of planning I finally finished chapter two of ed 10.

open in on the eds in the cafiteria sitting at a table.

edd:so keven rolf and jonny plan to steal our powers after this Vilgax dude arrives?

eddy:first of all yes,and second of all:since when do you say dude?

edd closes his eyes

edd:Im only saying it in order to dumb down my vocabulary so that you wont fall asleep when Im talk...

edd opens his eyes to see ed and eddy sleeping in their chairs

edd:ED!,EDDY!

ed and eddy wake up to see an angry edd.

eddy:what?

edd:you fell asleep while I was talking again werent you?

eddy:sorry.

edd:why is it that you cant stay awake for a single second while Im talking?Imean sure it was funny the first time but...

a large boom is heard.

edd:what was that?

eddy:I dont know.

ed:it must be a large spaceship landing here,and some large forboding figure is heading this way,just like squidbillies.

eddy:dont you mean ben 10?

ed:yes.

edd,eddy:huh?

ed:what?

eddy:huh?

ed:who?

eddy:umm.

edd:ed.

ed:why?

another large boom is heard,jimmy runs by.

jimmy:RUN FOR YOU LIVES!A GIANT ALIEN IS TEARING THE SHCOOL APART!

jimmy runs out of the room.

eddy:I told you so.

edd:it could be somewhere else.

the wall the eds are sitting by suddenly explodes out to reveal a large alien with a body similar to Dr.freeds only the right arm is larger,and the left arm has the three gun barrel-like holes near the hand.

alien:inhabitants of this school building,I AM VILGAX!I have come to retrive the...

eddy:wait a minute,did you say vilgax?

vilgax:yes I did,I have come to...

eddy:thats a stupid name.

ed:yeah eddy an elephant never forgets but I forget what the elephant remembered.

eddy and double d look at ed.

eddy,edd:what was that all about...

vilgax:ENOUGH!surrender the omnitrixes to me or else.

eddy:NO WAY! I aint givin up this,especially since its free.

vilgax:then you leave me no choice

vilgax raises his right arm into a punching motion,double d and eddy begin to freak out,but ed is strangley calm,eddy and edd look to see that ed is activating his omnitrix,eddy and edd realize that they have forgotten they even had them(well what do you expect they've only had them for like six hours)eddy and edd quickly press the buttons on thier omnitrixes,not having enough time to choose they quickly spin the dials.

eddy,edd:ITS HERO TIME!

ed:ITS TIME FOR STANLEY SPADOWSKI'S CLUBHOUSE!(LOL UHF refrence)

all three eds press the dial down in unison so the flash of light was brighter than usual,after the light faded,a large red-four armed,four eyed alienwas standing in eds place,the alien wore blue pants,a red and white striped shirt,and a green jacket over it,the jacket had only two sleaves for the top arms.

ed:**FOURARMS**!.

where eddy was standing was now a small alien with an electric current around it.

eddy:**BUZZSHOCK!**

and where edd was,there was a small large headed alien with a very skinny body and an omnitrix badge.

edd:**ECHO ECHO!**

pause

just so nobody gets cofused we will use thier alien names when ever they transform,now back to our story

unpause.

the three transformed eds look to see that the bright flash of light had blinded vilgax before he could throw a punch,fourarms and buzzshock see this as the perfect opertunity to attack.

Buzzshock: eat electricity tendril face!

Buzzshock fires a lightning bolt out of his hands, it knocks vilgax to the floor, vilgax gets back up.

Vilgax: it appears that I have no other option but to put you two out for good.

Echo echo(times 7): not if I have any thing to say about it.

Seven identical echo echo's attack vilgax by grabbing his arms,legs and shoulders,but vilgax quickly sends the seven grey aliens flying.

Vilgax: That thing is on the omnitrix? It is such a usless species.

Echo echo1:Ill show you useless.

Echo echo quickly inhales then lets out a loud sonic shriek, fourarms and buzzshock cover their nonexistent ears, vigax is sent flying out of the hole he had made, echo echo stops screaming.

Buzzshock: YEESH! Warn sombody when youre gonna do that.

Fourarms: my ears are ringing.

Echo echo: sorry.

Buzzshock: but at least it got the job done.

Rumbling is heard, the three aliens turn around to see a large space ship.

Vilgax(over intercom): You have forced me to use drastic measures.

A lazer emerges from the ship, it b egins a charge up sequence.

Buzzshock: how do we stop that?

Echo echo: I have an idea.

Cut back to vilgaxs space ship, cut to the control room.

Vilgax: within minutes peachcreek will be a hole in the ground

Computer: sir.

Vilgax: what is it?

Computer multiple DNA signatures have appeared on the radar.

Vilgax : what? Access the video feed.

Once the video appeared on the feed, vilgax froze in awe, on the monitor was thousands of echo echo's, the all inhaled in unison.

Vilgax: this wont end well.

The thousands of echo echo's shrieked in unison, within mintues vilgaxs ship began to dent and crack into pieces, cut back to vilgax's control room.

Computer:DANGER!SHIPS CORE AT CRITICAL, DANGER! WEAPONS ARE OFF-LINE,DANGER! SELF-DESTRUCT ACTIVATED.

Vilgax: MARK MY WORDS ED EDD N EDDY I WILL BE BACK!

After maybe 11 minutes of screaming, vilgax's ship exploded, the only thing left in the air were the thousands of echo echo's, which quickly merged back into one, echo echo began to lower back down to the ground,fourarms and buzzshock watched,dumbfounded.

Echo echo: well I guess I taught him a lesson.

The sound of clapping is heard, the three aliens look around to see keven, rolf, and jonny clapping their hands.

Keven:bravo, very impressive.

Buzzshock: yeah we are preety great.

Kevin: my friends and I would like to thank you with a congragulatory hand shake.

Buzzshock: sure I guess.

Keven shakes hands with fourarms, shortly after keven begins to change, his arms become as big a loves seats, his skin turns dark red, he has four small arms hanging from his chest, and two yellow eyes on his the left side of his face, and no nose.

Rolf aslo starts to change after shaking hands with buzz shock, his body is just covered in an aura of green lightning, as well as his eyes and hair turning into lightning.

Jonny didn't get much from shaking echo echo"s hand, all that happened was his mouth got bigger and he grew a scond head.

Kevin: hah DORKS! You fell right into that one, and you fall for this one too.

Keven, rolf , and jonny press the omnitrix badge on each alien,in a bright flash of light the aliens were replaced with the eds, thankfully the combined flash blind the three mutant adversaries just at it had done to vilgax.

Ed: RUN AWAY!

Ed runs In one direction, eddy runs in another,edd runs in another direction as well,

The flash subsides.

Keven:alright dorks prepare for the worst woupping of you life.

Keven looks around, the eds are no longer there.

Jonny(both heads): whered they go?

Rolf: they must have ran when we changed them back.

Keven: no matter, well split up, rolf, search the halls,gym, and auditorium, dorky may have went there.

Rolf: aye aye kev-boy.

Rolf walks twards a nearby outlet, he puts his finger in the socket, in a flash of light, rolf is sent through the socket. Cut back to keven.

Keven: jonny, search the science lab, double-dorks probably there.

Jonny(both heads): you got it kevo.

Jonny quickly makes a hole in the wall by using the same shriek as echo echo, he then jumps through the hole. Cut back to keven.

Keven: you can hide eds but you cant…hide!

To be continued in "school of pain"

review please


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note whenever the eds transform they will be called by their alien names, the fan fic is done in script and story format.

And now back to our story.

The three boys spared no expense at searching for the eds, rolf searched hall after hall for eddy, only finding that every light he passed would break, keven was turning over lunch tables and checking trashcans for ed, jonny was having the time of his life destroying walls with his double headed shriek, almost forgetting he was supposed to be looking for edd,cut back to rolf practically floating off the ground, he soon passed the gym ,but something made him stop.

Rolf(thinking): hmm, that flash of light seemed awfully familiar.

Rolf entered the gym.

Rolf: NO NEED HIDING CHINLESS-CONMAN-ED-BOY! ROLF WILL FIND YOU AND ELECTROCUTE YOU!

Voice: save your breath rolfy-boy.

Rolf turned around to see a large ice-blue alien, he had scrawny arms,spikes on his back, and a mask over his mouth.

Rolf: what space beast is this ed-boy?

Alien: I call him **FROSTBITE**!

After saying his name, frostbite shoots an ice beam out of his hands, the beam hits rolf, knocking him down for a short amount of time, rolfs gets back up, his electric aura returns and he begins to float again.

Meanwhile similar things were happening in the cafeteria, keven was searching near the trashcans when he saw a flash of light, keven looked over the counter and was greeted with a punch to the face by a metal fist,knocking keven to the ground.

Keven: what was that?

Alien: that was my fist against your face.

Keven looked in shock at his new opponent, he was as tall as keven's new body, he had two metal towers on his back, metal gauntlets on his hands, and it looked like he had dead skin sewn on to him.

Keven: what are you?

Alien: I am **BENVICKTOR!**

Benvicktor quickly delivered another mighty blow to kevens face, knocking him over, kevens fourarms strength wasn't enough for benvicktor.

Keven: my strength must be diminishing already, this is both good and bad.

The same event was happening in the gym, the battle of fire and ice(or should I say lightning and ice) between frostbite and rolf was quite an electrifying fight(no pun intended), for about 5 minutes, afterwards rolfs electric aura started to fade, his hair began to turn blue again, and his eyes were visible again.

Rolf: now you will feel my high-voltage power no-neck ed-boy!

Frostbite: uh- oh, better act fast.

Rolf attempts to shoot lightning out of his hands, but this time nothing happens, frostbite fires an ice beam at rolf.

Rolf: oh boy.

The beam hits rolf, freezing his entire body, except for one half of his face.

Frostbite: I better get out of here.

Frostbite quickly runs out of the room, leaving the now statue-like rolf in the middle of the gym.

Rolf: I WILL GET YOU ED BOYS!

The same events that plagued keven and rolf had not yet plagued jonny, who has destroyed every room but the gym and cafeteria , left the pile of rubble that was once the school and began to search the track field, the minute jonny saw a flash of light, he bolted towards the source, unaware he was changing back to his old self, after going behind the bleachers he was greeted with a punch thrown by an a large dinosaur-like reptilian alien.

Alien: that's what you get when you mess with **HUMUNGOSAUR!**

The punch had sent the now human jonny across the sky jonny only stopped when he hit the outside wall of the gym, he wasn't moving.

Kevens battle with benvictor was about to end.

Keven: Is that all you got dork? Im still standing, come on hit me with your best shot.

Benvictor: okey dokey

Benvictor hits keven, but this time ed sends keven flying across the cafeteria, knocking him out, just as frostbite enters.

Frostbite: Ed, we gotta get outta here.

Benvictor: all righty eddy.

A crash is heard, humungosaur has destroyed a wall.

Humungosaur: need a lift?

The two alien heroes climb on to humungsaurs shoulders, the large dinosaur-like creature quickly leaves the demolished school. Paramedics arrive shortly afterward.

Sara, nazz, and jimmy have made it to the hospital, they are shocked to see keven, rolf, and jonny in this state of injury, keven was suspended off the ground with casts on his arms, legs, chest, and head, rolf was still a frozen statue, and jonny had a full body cast and a neck brace.

Nazz: whats wrong with them?

Dr: Im afraid that they wont make it through the night.

Sarah: those eds are gonna pay…

Meanwhile, the three alien eds had made it back to the cul-de-sac, after they changed back, each ed made it towards eds house, after sneaking in through the window, the eds turned on the TV, and were shocked by what they heard.

TV anchorman: or top story tonight, three boys put in hospital, three different boys have been blamed, local troublemakers ed, edd, and eddy were last seen at the school, just before the strange events happened, naturally a manhunt has been put out for the three boys.

Edd looks out to see a large orange glow, he quickly realizes that its an angry mob, the mob consisted of sarah, jimmy, nazz, and eds parents, kevens parents, jonnys parents, edds parents ,rolfs parents, and nameless citizens each with the same thought in mind.

MOB: LYNCH! LYNCH! LYNCH! LYNCH! LYNCH! LYNCH! LYNCH! LYNCH!

Uh oh looks like the eds are in for it now, will they escape? Will they stay and fight? Or will they become victims of the mob? Find out in the next chapter: lone road


End file.
